Tempers Flare
by t-1789
Summary: Will Solace is chill. But sometimes he snaps. Hard. These are the three times Will had enough, and the one time that he REALLY had enough


1-The Battle of The Labyrinth: **3rd Person POV**

"Lee, you can't, what about all of us, we need you," said 12-year-old Will, sweet, naive, innocent Will Solace. One of the best healers the cabin-no the entire camp had, at 13. He was too kind, too sweet to understand war. This was war, no turning back now.

Lee was the best archer they had. He was also their cabin leader. Cabin 7. The "bright, sunny, happy" campers. No one took them seriously, except for Lee. The entire camp loved Lee. Hair like gold, with a personality to match, he was the definition of Apollo. He was a role model for all the Cabin 7 members, Will especially.

"Aww Will. I gotta. You know they need me. I'm the best they got" said Lee, ruffling Wills' hair. Will shook him off with an ever-present smile.

"Micheal wouldn't agree" laughed Will.

"Shhh. Don't tell him I said that"

"Lee" called Beckendorf. **(A/N TEARS)**

"Time to go?" asked Lee.

"Time to go" confirmed Beckendorf. Lee nodded, then turned back to Will.

"Will, promise me you'll stay in the infirmary, doing what you do best. OK? You let us handle this"

" But Leeeee, I can help, my aim's getting better. I got 5 bullseyes in a row! Let me help" Will whined. He wasn't 7. He could do it.

"Will. Promise me" demanded Lee. He knew he had won. No one could disobey his commands. He was their head after all for a reason.

"I-I promise," said Will. Tears pooled in his eyes. He didn't want to be alone.

"Good. Love you, little brother"

"Love you too" Lee turned and rushed into the fray. Making Apollo and all his other children proud.

 _Both Lee and Will were unaware of the fate of the child of Apollo. Only the said god knew as he watched from above. Wishing Will had tried harder to convince Lee to stay_

 **After The Battle**

(I'm bout to wing it here, It's all for the story. Sorry)

Chiron had gathered all of Cabin 7 to the Big House. Away from prying eyes. Shielding the rest of the camp from the news.

"Lee won't be returning to camp," said Chiron gently. There were young campers here. He couldn't just out his death.

"What do you mean," said Layla, a younger camper. " He has no family to go home to"

"No Layla, that's not what Chiron meant," said Micheal, the new head cabin leader.

"Come on, everyone, I'll explain on the way to dinner, Will, would you stay and make the arrangements" Even Micheal knew that Will would be the calmest about it. It was his personality. Usually.

"Yeah sure Mike," said Will. He turned to Chiron.

"Will.." Chiron began

"You knew didn't you" accused Will.

"I know many things, what do you speak of?" asked Chiron, hoping to all the gods' that Will wouldn't be as perceptive this time as he usually is.

"That he was going to die, someone told you" Will gasped. "Was it Apollo, did he come to you in a dream, or did he come to you personally, to tell you his favorite son was going to die"

"Will you must understand.." Chiron never saw Will this aghast. He was worried for the boy.

"Understand what. That you let Lee get SLAUGHTERED in the Labyrinth. You let him go in alone, to be KILLED. HOW COULD YOU! What happened to keeping ALL campers safe."

Will was crying by now, unaware of the large group of campers outside the open window sill.

"It's like we don't matter to you. It's always Percy this and Annabeth that. Yes, they are magnificent heroes. GO THEM! But what about Cecil from Hermes, do you even know who that is. Or Lacy from Aphrodite. She's a badass. Have you seen her with knives? Sheesh, that girl can THROW!" screamed Will, who was now glowing. An Apollo thing that every one of them had.

"Please calm down" whispers Chiron. He didn't want to interrupt Will, but he was getting out of control.

"CALM DOWN. My BROTHER just died. And it will always be your fault." Spat Will.

Campers were stunned. Will was the definition of mellow.

"Know this Chiron, you might think that later one in my life here I will forgive and forget. But do not be mistaken. I will neither forgive nor forget. No matter how much you think I have"

And with that, mellow yellow 12-year-old Will Solace, the camp healer, stormed out of the Big House and for the first time people made way for him.


End file.
